Alternate Slice Girl
by Harpiebird
Summary: What if Emma hadn't been tricking Dean? Alternate ending to the S7Ep13 The Slice Girls.


**Title: **Alternate Slice Girl

**Characters: **Dean Winchester, Emma

**Rating: **K+

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Alternate ending to the S7Ep13 The Slice Girls.

**A/N: **Ok, so I couldn't get this out of my head after watching the episode. I needed a place where Emma actually lived. However, please understand, I have not yet seen any episode prior to Slice Girls in this season. I know, horrible right? But work dragged me down and I missed the last half of season 6 so I didn't want to be spoiled for Season 7 so I avoided the fandom as much as possible, but then I saw the trailer for the episode & I couldn't resist, and Netflix had S6 on Instant, so I caved. I missed seriously a lot, but hopefully this doesn't really show it. Seriously, except for the ending, I really did like the concept for Emma – I just didn't like how it ended. And if for any reason I'm not alone in this and anyone else is on livejournal as well, check out the community spn_emma.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural (except for the few seasons I have on DVD) or anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>"I Know this is going to be hard, but if I'm gonna get out, it has to be now." Emma said as Dean opened the refrigerator. He studied the contents inside with a brief look of disappointment. He felt as if he should be able to offer her more.<p>

"We got cheese, and a leftover burrito." Dean said loud enough for her to hear.

"It doesn't really matter," Emma admitted, she'd had neither in her lifetime so she had no idea if they were any good or not, but she'd much prefer them to what they did serve at the academy. She hated it there. She didn't fit with the other girls or the teachers – she didn't have the blind faith or the ambition to be all-powerful or to do what her mother did. She hated eating the "offerings" – it just felt so wrong to her.

She didn't want to kill her father.

He turned around quickly, with the burrito in his hand and the other positioned within reach of his gun. She knew he wouldn't trust her out right, but he was the only chance she had to get a normal life – or at least one where she wouldn't have to breed every two years continuously until one of the Amazon enemies killed her or she was too old. Whichever one came forth first.

"The microwave doesn't work, so it'll be a bit cold," Dean explained, trying to figure out what to say or do. He'd never been in this position before and he knows what he should do. His daughter wasn't human. Not completely, anyway, if at all. But she was still just a kid, and only three days old technically even if she looked about sixteen.

"Its fine," She took the food from him and stared at in wonder before unwrapping it. She could feel his eyes watching her every movement, but she didn't mind too much. She was used to the teachers watching her… more so than any of the other girls she trained with. Taking the bite out of it, Emma found that the taste wasn't bad – the others always said that the taste of the male flesh was better than anything they ever tasted. However, Emma disagreed with that statement, while this wasn't as good as it probably could be – it was still completely better than few pieces of flesh she had during the ceremonies at school.

"You should probably have a burger – you might like it better." Dean stated, and Emma stared up at him in wonder.

"I'd love to try it, if it's anything like this."

"Trust me on that, they're really good. Way better."

It only took a few moments to finish the burrito, and the silence ended with it. Dean continued to stand as he watched Emma… his daughter. No matter what she was, she was still born from his stuff and as the great cliché is known for – it takes two to tango.

"Should I be expecting Lydia, or were you the one to have to kill me?" Dean questioned finally, since Emma made no move toward anything but to crumble the wrapper in her hands. She let out a sigh before slowly nodding.

"The daughter is to kill the father. It's supposed to be our greatest sacrifice to the goddess." Emma explained softly. "But I don't want to – I have no desire to kill you. I don't hate men."

"What happens to you if you don't kill me?" Dean asked, the fear he felt before at being confronted by his daughter gripped tighter at his heart at the thought of something happening to her. He realized the moment he saw her on his doorstep, that she was the one that had been sent to kill him, not Lydia. Why she was waiting for it, he had no clue. It gave him the briefest moments of hope that she wouldn't hurt him – that she was different. The fact that she was his own flesh and blood unbalanced him.

"It's never really been tested. No one has ever questioned the ceremonies or traditions." Emma explained, shrugging her shoulders. "Then again, they really didn't teach you anything about that – just the how and the fighting skill to do so. So if it has happened before, I don't know about it. But I have a feeling if they did go against the others, it wasn't pretty."

"Yeah I bet." And he could – if they killed their father in a ritual to complete their training, he didn't want to see what would happen to any traitors they might have.

"I have a feeling, however, that it's not going to hurt any of my abilities." Emma stated, glancing down at her hands. "Which would be good, in your line of work, I think."

"Wait, this doesn't mean you can come with us! It's way too dangerous for you to-" Dean started and Emma started laughing, a desperate tone attached to the laugh. When he stared at her in confusion, Emma shook her head as she stopped.

"And you don't believe I won't be in more danger without you? I'll have the whole of the Amazons bearing down on me and either torturing me to death or torturing me for an eternity for betraying their beliefs. At least with you and Sam I wouldn't be by myself. And I doubt that the Amazons would touch me."

"And how do you figure that? You don't know the shit we have on our back right now."

"Yeah well, Amazons don't like to mess with that kind of stuff. I'm not exactly sure why, they didn't go over it in detail, but it's sort of an unwritten rule to not mess with demons. They stay in constant battles with Amazonian enemies and that's it. If I go with you guys, I won't be touchable. It was only my duty to kill you because you're my father, if you had been just another hunter and hadn't gotten my mother pregnant, I wouldn't have bothered you. Amazons might hate men, but they don't go after hunters."

Dean stared at her in shock. That wasn't something he expected. Although in a weird back sort of way it did, since hunters had no idea Amazons actually existed even if these murders happen every two years or so. Still, with the Leviathans and everything else still out there, he didn't like the idea of her joining them. But if she was right, she would be safer with them than on her own.

"I'll be able to take care of myself. They trained me to fight, and trust me I think I can hold my own with about anything." Emma said softly. "And if for any reasons you still need to, you can keep an eye on me."

Dean nodded, slowly, still unsure if he should do it or not. However, she was still family – his daughter, even if she was an Amazon and was only born three days ago.

Now all he had to do was convince Sammy.

Fuck.

**THE END?**

**A/N: **Since I really like this idea, I'm thinking about rewriting the next following episodes to include Emma. What do you think?


End file.
